


I Deserve Better

by Iresha



Series: Fooled By Charm [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Nightwing (Web Series), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Break Up, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iresha/pseuds/Iresha
Summary: If Jason was honest, the relationship had been doomed from the get go. He didn't know why he still put effort into something that was clearly breaking apart.





	I Deserve Better

**Author's Note:**

> I've always thought there was a lack of fics where Dick was the bad guy in the relationship. After months and lots of attempts to write a halfway decent story, this is what came out of it. I've done my best not to romanticise abusive relationships and what goes through the victim's mind. It's not healthy or safe for anyone to remain in an abusive relationship

If Jason was honest, the relationship had been doomed from the get go. He didn't know why he still put effort into something that was clearly breaking apart. For a pessimist, by both nature and nurture, Jason should let it go by now. He just couldn't stop thinking about the highs and how if he left, he'd be cast out again.    
  
If he was honest, he didn't want to be kicked out of the family again, because he would be the bad guy, no matter how it went down.   
  
Maybe that's why he allowed himself to be talked into going to this stupid charity ball, because he wanted to make his relationship with Dick work. Though now, it seemed rather pointless as his boyfriend had abandoned him the moment they entered the building.    
  
Jason does his best to ignore the pang in his chest as he tries not to watch Dick flirt and smile with everyone in the building but him.... hell, he'd dance with Dick if that would keep his attention. It wouldn't, because Jason became expendable as soon as they were in public.

\---

After a few hours of hell, Jason calls it a night, making the excuse that someone had to patrol.

Unsurprisingly, Dick came after him before he got too far. Asking questions that they both already knew the answers to. Jason tries to control his voice when he says that he doesn't appreciate being stood up, ignored and being forced to watch Dick flirt with everything on two legs.    
  
He feels like he's been gutted when Dick does a complete personality change in the blink of an eye and very loudly tells him that they're not dating and Jason needs get out of his face.    
  
In that moment, Jason wishes for nothing more than his helmet so he can hide the clearly stricken expression on his face. 

\---

  
Jason walks into an empty apartment building. Again. He takes off his helmet and runs his fingers through his hair, wincing slightly as he accidentally pulls on a gash in his side.    
  
He carefully takes care of it as he comes to terms that Dick is not coming home for the night and will find something to fight about in the morning. Probably about Jason being violent, even if he hadn't killed anyone, maybe Dick would mix things up and it will be about how Jason is too possessive.    
  
God knows the whole relationship was unhealthy, but God help him, he couldn't bring himself to leave. 

\---

  
He reaches his breaking point after Dick decides not only to side with Bruce over a fight about saving Tim's life, but destroy every good standing Jason ever had with the Family.    
  
Maybe killing hadn't been the perfect solution but it was the safest, least damaging way to keep Red Robin from being stabbed to death by a Joker Wannabes.    
  
Something everyone seemed to be forgetting as soon as Tim had been stabilized.    
  
Dick knew every possible way to destroy Jason at the very core of his being.  At some point, Dick's vicious words had rendered Jason speechless, but that hadn't stopped the first Boy Wonder from continuing. As the hurtful words started to get worse, Jason forces himself to shut down so he won't feel the pain.    
  
"-and if you cared about anyone here at all, you would have shot yourself in the he-"   
  
"Richard. That's enough.' Bruce cuts in sharply, even Damian looks shocked at Dick's harsh words.    
  
Jason doesn't think he's ever left the cave that fast before. 

\---

  
Looking back on it, he doesn't know why he stayed, doesn't understand what's was wrong with him that caused Dick become a different person around him. Logically, Jason knows that Dick's only one at fault for the emotional abuse. That the only thing, he did wrong was staying and giving his ex that kind of power.    
  
He deserves someone that will love him and cared for him.    
  
If Jason was honest with himself, he deserved better than what Dick Grayson could ever give him.


End file.
